piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2012 Michigan 200: 2nd Closest CARCA Finish Ever
The 2012 Michigan 200 is a mega hyper historic CARCA race and is one of the most historic CARCA races ever and is the most historic of the entire 2010's decade. The reason is because of the insane finish. Matt Carseth took the win over Kyle Buschtire by an unbelievable 13 MILLIMETERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The finish was so incredible that even slow motion could not decide who won (CARCA slow motion is not as good as Piston Cup slow motion) and then finally it was revealed Carseth won. Brad Keselowcar took 3rd place and Carl Edwards is 4th. Meanwhile, Danicar Pontiac has another usual DNF, this time by crashing into rookie Michael Steptire and Kasey Corner on lap 170. The closest finish in CARCA history is the 1992 Carolina's 200 in which Alan Carwicki won by 7 MILLIMETERS over Jeffrey Bashman. After the finish, Jeffrey said that Alan is one of the best racers he has ever seen. Footage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCrIi67LQpg Gallery 2012 Michigan 200 Finish (UPDATED).png|The finish itself. Transcript Finish (In The Hall of Mountain King plays) Darrell: AND THIS IS INCREDIBLE!!! MATT CARSETH AND KYLE BUSCHTIRE ARE SO CLOSE TO EACH OTHER I CANT EVEN TELL WHO IS LEADING RIGHT NOW!!! TURN 2!!! I STILL CAN'T SEE WHO IS LEADING!!! Bob: TURN 3 AND IT'S STILL CLOSE!! BRAD KESELOWCAR BACK IN 3RD PLACE. BUT ALL FOCUS IS ON MATT CARSETH AND KYLR BUSCHTIRE AS IT IS GETTING CLOSER!!! Darrell: FINALLY ON TURN 4 THEY GO!!! THE FINISH LINE IS THERE! OH MY GOODNESS THAT WAS THE CLOSEST FINISH I EVER SAW IN CARCA HISTORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bob: WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO (Seal Bark) WON!!!!! HOLY (Yee)!!!!! Darrell: LET'S SEE SLOW MOTION REPLAY! (slow motion) Bob: NO CAN'T TELL! (2x slow motion) Darrell: IT'S STILL TOO CLOSE TO CALL!!!!!!!!! Bob: SERIOUSLY! WHO WON!!! I THINK THEY FREAKING TIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (4x slow motion) Darrell: AND IT JUST SEEMS LIKE MATT CARSETH WINS THE 2012 MICHIGAN 200 BY A SUPER LEGENDARY 13 MILLIMETERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT IN THE (Popeye toot) IS THIS!!! IT'S SO (Dolphin Censor) HISTORIC!!! THE MOST HISTORIC CARCA RACE IN A LONG TIME!!!!! THE CLOSEST FINISH EVER!!!! Bob: THIS IS IN THE TOP 5 MOST HISTORIC RACES IN CARCA FOR SURE!! MAYBE TAKING THE NUMBER 2 SPOT IN THE LIST!!!!!!!! MATT CARSETH WON OVER KYLE BUSCHTIRE BY 13 MILLIMETERS!! IN CENTIMETERS, THAT IS 1.3 CENTIMETERS!!!! KYLE IS SHOCKED! MATT IS CELEBRATING!!! WHAT A RACE!!!!!!! IT'S MATT CARSETH FOR THE MOST MIRACULOUS WIN OF THE GOD (Popeye toot) UNIVERSE IN THE HISTORY OF EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darrell: THE MOST (Dolphin Censor) INSANE FINISH! I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE IN THAT MY (Popeye toot) (Seal Bark) LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bob: THE CLOSEST FINISH EVER I THINK!!!! (Centuries by Fall Out Boy plays) Matt: GUYS! WHAT AN AMAZING WIN!!! BY 1.3 CENTIMETERS!!!!!!!! THE CLOSEST WIN OF MY LIFE! WHAT A WIN! (Seagull Mine) YEAH! THAT IS SO (Serbia Strong) AWESOME!!!!!!!!!! Kyle: Well that was not good. I thought I won. M&M's Crew Chief: It's ok Kyle. Kyle: No it's not. Jimmie Johnson: It's ok Kyle. Kyle: It's NOT. It (Air Horn) sucks that we lose by this much. Maybe I will win the next race. Matt's gay! Kurt: I agree with my bro, he's completely gay and is a ("Mine" Seagull)! Darrell: WHAT A WIN FOR MATT CARSETH!!! HE WILL CELEBRATE FOR DAYS!!!! Bob: YEAH!!!!!!!!! GO MATT!!!!!!!!! (End of Transcript) Racers Reaction Kori: What is your reaction racers? Jimmie: Good job Matt! Brad: Pretty cool I guess. Carl: Nice one. Joey: OH THAT WAS SO AWESOME!!!!! Tony: That was such a close finish! Kevin: I agree with Tony! Joel: Same here I agree with Tony! Peter: Pretty nice! Kori: Back to you Bob and Darrell. (End of Transcript) Category:Historic Races Category:Legendary Races